All I Want
by Lady Silverhawke
Summary: This is a song fic about Vegeta's doubtsof his relationship with Goku. He is unsure about how he feels. This is from his point of view. This is my first song fic so go easy!


All I Want Is Everything  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the rights to the song I'm using. So please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: This is a song fic about Vegeta's doubts of his relationship with Goku. He is unsure about how he feels. This is from his point of view.   
  
Warning: Implied Yaoi!! I you are offended by such things then I suggest you go no farther.  
  
Song Title:All I Want Is Everything  
Author/Band:Def Leppard  
  
~~:Song  
--:Vegeta and Goku  
  
  
~~ I don't know how to leave you  
And I don't know how to stay  
I got things that I must tell you  
That I don't know how to say  
  
-- I pause, not even five feet from where you stand. The gentle winds swaying through your silken hair. My breath catches in my lungs and I gasp. You turn around and greet me with that goofy smile. My heart leaps into my throat. I open my mouth to say something, but snap it shut. How could I ever tell you how I feel without you turning your back on me.  
  
~~ The man behind these empty words  
Is crying out in shame  
Holding onto this sinking ship  
Where nothing else remains  
  
-- I sneer back in greeting. this is the only way I know how to express myself. You never take the sneers and harsh words s serious, you laugh as if it was a big joke. The anger and sneers hide my shame from everyone. I am ashamed that I cannot tell you how I feel. I hold onto this guise with tooth and nail so that you will never leave me. Nothing remains where my soul once stood.  
  
~~Chorus:  
All I want is everything  
Am I asking too much  
All I want is everything  
Like the feel of your touch  
But all I have are yesterdays  
Tomorrow never comes  
  
-- I've lost so much, my Father, my planet, my people. I cannot stand to lose you to. I want everything to be what they once were, but with you by my sideto guard me and keep me company. Is that so much to ask for? For someone who has lost so much, and will eventually lose more? I long to feel your skin against mine.   
  
~~ It's hard to hold your head up  
When your kneeling down to pray  
And talking doesn't come easy now  
When the words get in the way  
  
-- I attempt to say something but the words are caught in my throat. " Kakarott...there's...there's something I must tell you." I finally finish. "What is it Vegeta?" you look at me so trustfully. How could I refuse that face anything? I start to tell you how i feel but once again the words are caught.  
  
~~ And if you could see what's going on   
Behind these private eyes  
The truth would look so easy now  
But I'm running out of lies  
  
-- I look at you, shame and desire mixed in my eyes. A look of confusion and concern cross your face. I feel my face fall as I see the confusion. I turn away so that you cannot see me as silent tears stream down my face. You cross the space between us in a matter of seconds. I feel your hand on my shoulder and I shake it off abruptly, pretending that nothing is wrong, but still not turning around. "Vegeta I..." I cut you off. I don't want to hear your words of pity. "I don't want your pity!" I snarl.  
  
~~Chorus:  
All I want is everything  
Am I asking too much  
All I want is everything  
Like the feel of your touch  
But all I have are yesterdays  
Tomorrow never comes  
  
-- I glance at you from the corner of my eye and see the expression on your face, I see the hurt there. How could I hurt such a beautiful creature? I ask myself. I turn to face you and allow you to see the tears that I had so well hidden for the last few years. I look up into your eyes searching for some sign that you return my feelings.  
  
~~ You think the shadow of doubt  
Is hanging over my head  
It's just an angel whose wings hide the sun  
  
-- You put your hand to my cheek to brush away the tears. I try to push your hand away, but my pushes are feeble. I don't want your hand to ever leave my face. " Vegeta I..." again I cut you off, but this time you silence me by putting a finger gently to my lips. "I want to tell you something.." you pause, "Without any interruptions." I nod in agreement. "Do you have feelings for me?" How can you ask such a thing? How am I to tell you without losing you.  
  
~~ And it's myself I betray  
I cannot wish this away  
took my chance now the damage is done  
  
-- "Yes." I whisper, finally deciding that I would take the chance and tell you. My eyes start burning as I collapse into a sobbing ball on the ground. i expect to hear a sound of disgust come from your lips, but instead I feel you take me into your arms and hold me until my shaking stops. "I love you Vegeta." I hear you whisper, so quietly that I think I must have imagined it. "I love you too Kakarott."   
  
~~Chorus:   
All I want is everything  
Am I asking too much  
All I want is everything  
Like the feel of your touch  
But all I have are yesterdays  
Tomorrow never comes  
  
~~ You turn my face toward yours and kiss me. I Lay in your arms thinking about how nice this feels, then dread hits me.....what am I going to tell Bulma?! My face contorts in grief and you noticing this ask what's wrong. "What are we going to tell our wives'?" I see a sly expression cross your face and stare up at you confused. "You don't know?" You ask in disbelief. "Know what Kakarott?" I ask irritation settling on my features. "Bulma has been having an affair with ChiChi for quite a while now." You say, chuckling as you see the look of pure shock on my face. "Well I guess it's settled then." I say reaching up and bringing your head down to mine in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
So how did you like it? I'm sorry if it sucked. I heard the song and I thought of this idea and it seemed to fit....so I wrote it! Please read and review. Tell me what you liked and disliked.   
Thanks,  
Lady Silverhawke 


End file.
